my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kharidan
'''Kharidan '''is the friendship pairing of Krista Lair and Sharidan Williams. They rarely have arguments. Sharidan is also assigned to become Krista's fairy guardian. They share the same love of boys, fashions, and atheltic sports. Kharidan Moments Movie *Krista and Sharidan walk to school together. *Sharidan asks Krista to go with her to the vampire party. *Krista saves Sharidan from a vampire. Season 1 Lawn Of The Dead *Krista asks Sharidan for some help to kill the demons. Television Mind Program *Krista and Sharidan go shopping together after being saved by Ethan, Benny, and Rory. Three Cheers For Evil *Sharidan congragulates Krista for being the new head cheerleader. Myth Tides *Krista is mad at Sharidan for using a spell to make mythical creatures exsist. Blood Drive *Krista and Sharidan join as assistants for the Blood Drive. Paranormal House *Sharidan is worried about Krista because Krista is sleeping inside the paranormal house overnight. Guys and Dolls *Krista asks Sharidan to stop Debbie Dazzle. *Sharidan and Krista dance next to each other A Fairy Saved Is A Witch Earned *Sharidan is jealous of Angie because of Angie and Krista's new found friendship *Krista tells Sharidan that nobody would ever replace Sharidan as a best friend for Krista *Krista and Sharidan hug each other *Krista promotes and offers Sharidan as co-head cheerleader. Double Negative *Sharidan watches Krista and Benny have a conversation Friday Night Frights *Krista and Sharidan both have a friendly arguement about the Fairy Council Picture Imperfect *Sharidan saves Krista from being trapped in the picture Smells Like Trouble *Krista and Sharidan both throw items at Benny's head. Fairy and the Frog *Krista laughs at Sharidan when she has to kiss at frog, who is a nerd that has a huge crush on her. *Sharidan video chats with Krista about a certain upcoming fairy meeting. Die Pod *Krista gives Sharidan a new laptop and outfit for Sharidan's birthday. The Abduction *Krista and Sharidan fight each other *Krista heals Sharidan because Sharidan being abducted. *Sharidan is forced to battle Krista. *Krista and Sharidan go shopping together Blue Moon *Sharidan tries to get Krista to go out with David. *When Sharidan faints after seeing her first live werewolf, Krista catches her. Sharidan On Trial *Krista learns that Sharidan is on trial for possibly being framed by a dark fairy *Krista offers to Sharidan's lawyer because Sharidan is Krista's fairy guardian Doug, the Fairy Hunter *Sharidan offers to kill Doug to save Krista *Krista and Sharidan make jokes about Doug together Assasion's Creation *Sharidan and Krista decide to be save Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Katniss, and Vinessa together *Sharidan is mad that Krista asked Angie to join the resuce with them *Sharidan saves Krista from an abyss The Brewed *Krista calls Sharidan to tell her that she wouldn't be able to come with her to the dance part because of the zombie issue. Virus Effect *Krista spends all weekend to make a cure for Sharidan's fairy virus Throwdown Showdown *Krista is surprised Sharidan has become a wrestler. Re-Vamped *Sharidan tells Krista she likes Krista's dress. *Shardian is worried about Jesse almost biting Krista. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *Sharidan likes Krista's new appearance *Sharidan and Krista seemed surprised that Dirk had arrived at Whitechapel. Classic Fairy Tales *Krista and Sharidan talk to each other about their recent fairy tale dreams. Category:Best Friends Category:Krista Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Krista Category:Sharidan Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movie Category:Relationships with Sharidan